tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Toadgamer80 as "Gini" (Roleplay: The Final Season)
16:50 Toadeh ~Toadeh@c-98-243-196-159.hsd1.mi.comcast.net has joined #tdr6 16:50 <@TDIFan13> Hello, there, Toadgamer80. 16:50 Hey hey hey. 16:50 <@TDIFan13> Before we commence, I would like to point out that everything you say, starting now, will be recorded onto the transcripter. Are we clear on that? 16:50 Mmm-hmmm. 16:50 <@TDIFan13> Perfect. Let's start this off, shall we? 16:50 K. 16:50 <@TDIFan13> 1. What character are you auditioning for right now? 16:51 Gini Rade. 16:51 <@TDIFan13> 2. Are you auditioning for any other characters this season? 16:51 I already auditioned for Frankie. 16:51 <@TDIFan13> 3. Have you ever acted on Total Drama Roleplay before? 16:51 Nope. 16:51 <@TDIFan13> 4. Describe your character for me in three short words. 16:51 Crazy, Excited, Insane. 16:51 <@TDIFan13> 5. We're getting into the trivia portion of this audition. You will be asked three questions about your character. If you answer all correctly, you have a better shot of getting in. Alright? 16:52 OK. 16:52 <@TDIFan13> Q1. True or False: Gini is a huge Total Drama fan. 16:52 False 16:52 Never stated 16:52 <@TDIFan13> Correct. 16:52 <@TDIFan13> Q2. Is Gini nice to everyone? 16:52 False, never stated 16:53 <@TDIFan13> Incorrect. 16:53 <@TDIFan13> Q3. True or False: Gini is easily stressed out by competition. 16:53 False, never stated 16:53 <@TDIFan13> Correct. 16:53 <@TDIFan13> I will now bring in a random character from a previous roleplay season for you to act with for one minute so we can test your skills. Please don't be embarrassed; we have all done it before. 16:53 Okay. 16:54 <@TDIFan13> Your assigned character is LeShawna. They will start off with the first sentence in a scene. Please begin. Act as your character. 16:54 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to LeShawna 16:54 * LeShawna applies foot lotion. 16:54 Heyyyy! 16:54 * LeShawna raises an eyebrow. 16:54 Whatcha got there? Is that foot cream? Niiiice. 16:54 <@LeShawna> Uhhh, gurl. 16:54 Huh? 16:54 <@LeShawna> Yeah. 16:54 <@LeShawna> I'm kinda busy here. 16:54 Yeah, it's fine! Just wanna talk for a sec! 16:54 <@LeShawna> I would love to be talkin' strategy and competition another time... 16:54 <@LeShawna> But right now, it's LeShawna time. 16:54 Come on, let me say something! 16:55 * LeShawna sighs. 16:55 <@LeShawna> What? 16:55 You have nice hair! :D 16:55 <@LeShawna> Uhhh, thanks, gurl. 16:55 <@LeShawna> You, too. 16:55 It's all luscious and black... I once had a dog whose hair was luscious and black. Sadly, it was ran over by a car. 16:55 * LeShawna scoffs. 16:55 Whatcha mad about, girl? Have some fuuuun. 16:55 <@LeShawna> That ain't no story that you should be sayin' aloud. 16:56 <@LeShawna> I don't want my luscious weave bein' compared to a dead dog. 16:56 I bet you have weirder stuff to say. 16:56 <@LeShawna> 'scuse me. 16:56 <@LeShawna> I actually don't. 16:56 Let's see here, what's with the kumquats on your shirt? 16:56 Or are those oranges? I can never tell. Hahaha! 16:56 <@LeShawna> I don't know. I just bought 'em, fool. 16:56 I like it! 16:56 <@TDIFan13> Thank you for auditioning. Do you have any other characters that you would like to audition for? If not, please leave the chatroom. 16:57 K, bai. 16:57 Toadeh ~Toadeh@c-98-243-196-159.hsd1.mi.comcast.net has left #tdr6 [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay season five auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions